


Moondrunk Monsters.

by merrymuffinmurderess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Werewolf, fairytale, mermaid, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymuffinmurderess/pseuds/merrymuffinmurderess
Summary: During the first wizarding war Remus Lupin wakes up naked in a Cornish Cove and ends up befriending a mermaid. This may become a series of one shots but at the minute this is a short drabble.





	Moondrunk Monsters.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not and never will be mine which means Remus Lupin won't be mine. Excuse me whilst I weep.
> 
> Authors Note: I got to combine various mermaid myths and play around with the concept so this was hella fun. In other news, this will be a series of one shots because I work nights and I'm lazy.

'You're a mermaid...' he whispers, his voice cracking and dry following the after effects of a particularly vicious full moon. The moon had been a cruel and cold mistress these past few months.

The mermaid cocked her head to one side like an overly large aquatic cat, staring at Remus with a pair of eery and alien silver eyes. She bobbed a little off the shore of the sandy cove, close enough that she could keep an eye on the stranger but not close enough that she could be touched or grabbed. The dark hair which framed her pale skin was slicked back from her face, revealing the gentle curve of a slender neck, exposing a pair of gills which gently flair with each breath she took.

'Yes. I am' her voice is exactly how Remus imagined it would be; husky and smoky as if a life time of inhaling salt water has eroded away at a sound which may have been sweet and bell-like had it be born on land.

Remus rubbed a rough hand across his face, the post-moon headache which had been niggling away behind his eyes was starting to worsen. He hadn't meant to end up here, well truth be told he hadn't meant for any of it to be happening but here he was alone, naked, in a cove following running around on all fours last night in the shape of a blood-thirsty wolf and now he was having a conversation with a mermaid. He didn't think it was possible for his life to get any weirder.

'You're not gonna try to eat me again are you?' she asked nervously, Remus couldn't help but notice the strange clear membrane which flicked across her eyes as she asks the question.

'Ugh no. That's, um, a different side to me.'

'Oh thank Poseidon. I really thought I was going to have to drown you.'


End file.
